


Binding knots

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bromance, Cairo Day 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sometimes Mac needs a little help to turn his brain off. Jack knows what to do.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Binding knots

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Cairo day 6 – The prompt ‘The ties that bind’

Jack can tell Mac´s brain is still in overdrive. Their last mission was tough and didn´t go as planned. They barely made it out themselves, but Mac did what needed to be done. He can tell Mac is feeling guilty. Trying to explain it during their exfil didn´t work so Jack knows what they are going to do when they get out of this debriefing. He can see Mac almost vibrating in his chair and he can only hope the debriefing will be over soon, the kid is barely holding on.

When the top brass is finally satisfied, he practically drags Mac out of the building to his car and drives to his own place. They don´t need Bozer coming home unexcitingly. It takes Mac a minute to realize Jack didn´t drive him home.

‘Why are we at your place?’

Jack looks at Mac for a moment and then rolls his eyes, ‘you know why. What do you want to eat for dinner?’

‘It’s only four o´clock.’

‘Well, it’s going to be a long night.’

Mac must see something in Jack´s eyes, because he nods, ‘Thai?’

‘Thai it is.’

Jack calls in the order and thirty minutes later they are eating on the couch. He puts two bottles of water on the table and tells Mac to drink. No alcohol, he will need a clear head. When they are finished Jack tells Mac to get the bag and Mac´s eyes widen a bit but he gets up and goes into the bedroom without a word.

Coming out of the room, he puts the bag down and takes of his shoes, socks and shirt. He kneels next to the bag and closes his eyes. Jack knows that for Mac, being tied up by Jack, whom he trusts, the feeling of the rope move along his skin, is immensely grounding. When he found out, Jack did his research and learned that rope bondage doesn´t just work in a sensory kind of way, it also works in a mindfulness kind of way, both managing and decreasing Mac’s stress.

‘Do you remember your safe word?’

Mac rolls his eyes, ‘yes I do.’

‘I want to hear it Mac.’ The tone in his voice leaves no room for discussion.

‘Gummy bear.’

‘Good. When it is too much, use it, OK?’ Now close your eyes.’

Jack starts with putting a sleep mask over Mac´s eyes, that way he can focus on the sensation of the ropes. Jack made sure it is soft and fluffy so it won’t trigger and flashbacks to previous kidnappings. When they first started this, he worried that tying Mac up, would trigger unpleasant memories, but it didn´t. He asked Mac about it, but he couldn´t explain it.

He slowly starts tying Mac up, making intricate patterns of knots. It is not only Mac who benefits from these sessions. He too, experiences stress reduction, given the amount of concentration and focus it takes.

When he finally finishes, he sits back to enjoy the ropes on Mac´s pale skin. Mac is breathing deep and steady.

Jack puts on some relaxing music and takes a seat close to Mac. Studying the kid, he can see Mac slowly but surely relax, tension leaving his muscles.

When it’s enough, he puts his hand on Mac´s shoulder to indicate he is going to untie Mac. He doesn´t speak, not wanting to bring mac out of his zone too quickly. He takes his time to undo all the ropes. When he is done, he keeps the blindfold on the Mac and guides him to the bed where he tucks Mac in and puts a weighted blanket over him.

‘Thanks.’

The word is whispered and Jack lays down behind Mac further grounding him. Only when he is completely sure Mac is fast asleep, does he leave the room, putting on a movie, grabbing a beer and further relaxing himself.


End file.
